Maybe things will be alright
by reapersama101
Summary: the flock is dead; I go to school and something is controlling the weather. What do I do? And are the Cullens vampires? Is Jacob the one I truly love? Do I want to know any of this...? Please read
1. Meeting the gang

AN: Guess wha? I disclaim MR and Twi!

Chapter One: Max POV

Did you know that when you're depressed, time can be very stand-y stilly? I mean, seriously! Since my flock died in war I've been really depressed. So I came to live with my mom in Forks. That was two years ago. I've been trying to keep up my spirits but it's very hard when you're the last of your kind. I mean, imagine being the last human on Earth. I feel like that since no one else has wings. "Max, time to go to school," My mom said with a sad sigh. She was upset that she couldn't break into my feelings. She wanted me to be open so that I wouldn't have these "buried" feelings. Jeez; this is what happens when you give a scientist to a vet. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going, mom," I said through a mouthful of bagel. There were supposed to be some exchange students from the reserve. I don't know why but the students just had something against Forks. I think it was the old legends that people tend to tell; vampires and werewolves and such. I knew better. The real nightmares were in science labs with your father. Well, my father at least. But that's going off track, now isn't it? Yep. But anyways I was all dressed in my usual getup of a pair of shredded jeans (they were supposed to look fashionable but they just made my legs and butt cold) and a black t-shirt. My boots remained the same; Nudge had chosen them for me the day before she died. They were a pair of long black high heeled boots that were leather and buckles. They were pretty damn cute but it's not like I wanted to be any taller. But if anything has happened in these past two years, it's that I've shrunk. I've shrunk from 5"6 to just 5". I don't get it but it seemed to stop after a month. Now I'm short except with my boots. I kept them hidden under my jeans and my jeans were pulled close to my skinny waist with a black studded belt. I was pretty damn skinny. People thought I was anorexic when I first came here. I merely laughed (but sadly because I had just been getting over my family's death) and said that I just had a fast metabolism.

Now I was fit into the crowds as just another bystander and I wasn't hunted or anything. I was just a normal girl. Well, as close as I can ever get with a pair of wings and majored senses, special abilities, etc. I mean, how could I not be normal? *Sarcasm*. "I'm going mom," I said as my heels click-clacked on the tile floor of the kitchen. My long blond hair had grown to my butt and was now pulled into a high genie-style ponytail. My mom watched as I pulled on the tight white leather jacket that I had purchased years ago when I was still with my flock. Now I just looked flicking awesome because I was sixteen. I kept the jacket unzipped and the button on the collar hung in front of my collarbone. "I'll be home a bit early now, sweetie," My mom said as she pulled on her own coat and grabbed her purse. I grabbed my black backpack and nodded. "Wait for me, Max!" Ella suddenly called down the stairs, storming down them. She was wearing a special pair of tight black sparkly jeans and a dark purple dress shirt pulled tightly over a black lace camisole and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Nudge would so approve. I rolled my eyes. "What? I have to make a good impression on the Reserve kids. We don't want them thinking we're horrible or anything," Ella said and winked at me. "You obviously don't feel the same way. I swear, you're going to scare them away!" Ella cried out dramatically. I rolled my eyes. "Do you want me to drive you to school or what?" I asked. Ella scoffed and raised her eyebrows in the universal sign of "Well!" and we both headed out of the house. I locked the door behind me. "Don't be late after school or I'm leaving you," I warned Ella on our way to school. Ella rolled her eyes from beside me and nodded with a sigh. "Jeez, yeah, sure, mom," Ella scoffed. I rolled my own eyes and pulled up in the parking lot right next to Edward Cullen. Bella was in her usual spot under his arm. "Well, if it isn't little Miss Fashionable herself!" Emmett cried out as Ella stepped out of the car. She had swapped in her backpack for her large backpack-sized black leather purse. She gave a twirl to show off her fashion. She had become a usual friend with the Cullens seeing as the first day she and Alice had bonded over fashion.

"Yeah, yeah, get on to class," I told her and poked her in the back. "Hi, Max," Bella said to me. I smiled and nodded at her. "Hey, Bella; see you in class," I said and looked up at the sky. It was dark with clouds that were raging with electricity. I was so tempted to just fly up there and absorb the electricity. It was my favorite thing to do since I had been able to control the elements. "See you later, Max," Ella cried out. I nodded at her with another smile as I walked inside of the school. I was just as curious to see these newcomers as Ella. I hated to admit it but I was just as girly as Ella sometimes. She is my half-sister after all. "Hello, Ms. Martinez," The teacher greeted me as I entered the class. "Yo, Mr. Hagen," I said. I nodded at him as I pulled into my desk. I didn't go to my locker but instead I carried around my text books. Other people find it impossible (literally) but I find it a work out without breaking a sweat. I just didn't let anyone carry my backpack so they won't find out just how much I carry. I dropped my backpack next to my desk.

It landed with a loud BANG! Mr. Hagen stared in shock. "Isn't that heavy?" He asked. I shook my head. "It only sounds like it," I said. He raised his eyebrows but let it slide as the bell suddenly rang. Bella sat next to me once she came in. She didn't have the class with Edward and we had become close friends since I moved here. "So, what do you think about the newcomers?" I asked. Bella shrugged. "I know them; they're alright." Bella answered. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Jacob's my best friend; he introduced me to the rest," She said proudly and shrugged again. I rolled my eyes. "You're too mild, Bells," I said to her and leaned back in my seat. I pulled off my jacket and hung it on the back of my seat. My black T-shirt was faded gray and baggy but it suits me in my whole punker type look. I even had a black satin ribbon tied around my neck with silver cross dangling from it. I reached up and pulled out the pin from my hair, letting my whole cascade of hair fall to the back of my chair. "You know, I love your hair," Bella commented. I smiled proudly. "I love it too," I said. "I used to cut it short all the time but two years ago I just let it grow." I said and shrugged. Bella nodded as Mr. Hagen started his lecture. I love that teacher because he lets us get away with sleeping in class. So I fell asleep halfway through, still sitting up and leaning back. I was awoken by a sudden clap of thunder. "Well, it seems that we need to follow instructions for a tornado." Mr. Hagen cried out over the loud storm. Everyone immediately stood up and rushed out of the room. "Ms. Martinez, will you help me board up the room?" Mr. Hagen asked. I nodded as I stayed back. Bella looked at me worriedly but I just gave her a small encouraging smile and she hurried out with a nod. I looked outside. Wait, what the hell…?!

I could see past the storm; it was only around the school that it was storming. It was all blue skies past the school. It wasn't a natural storm. Then…what was it?


	2. Not naturalconspiracy

AN: You should probably know that this is not Fax. I love Fax just as much as anyone else on the planet but the book Fang just broke my heart so much I'm boycotting every boy in that book. Max, stay strong! P.S. This will be partly in Jacob's POV so stay strong for those who only like female leads. I promise I'll keep Max on the hook. P.P.S. This is after BD but Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee, but still loves her, and they're all back in high school after a while of waiting.

Chapter Two: Jacob's POV

I was just getting into class when the tornado acted up. Well, this was nice. I swear, sometimes I think I'm jinxed. I sighed and got into the hall where everyone was supposed to go. I bumped into Bella on my way to the hall. "Oh, hi, Jacob," She said. She tried to sound casual but she was biting her nail (I highly doubt that's normal for a vampire) and kept glancing back to Mr. Hagen's class. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Oh, Max is still in class, helping Mr. Hagen board up the room. Max seems like Max's alright with it but I'm not so sure and I really don't want Max in that type of danger." Bella rambled. I wouldn't have been able to understand if I wasn't a werewolf and used to fast talking. "Do you want me to go help them out?" I asked her, my hands still on her shoulders. She nodded, still biting her thumb nail but now looking hopeful. "Okay then; just stop biting your nails," I said. "You look like a child," I snickered. Bella glared but took her thumb out of her mouth and went to follow the rest of the students in their routine. I nodded encouragingly and rushed into the room she had just exited. Sure enough the wind was blowing through the now-broken windows and the teacher was struggling. I began to worry about this Max guy. "Max, board up that last window quickly!" Mr. Hagen suddenly cried out. I followed his gaze to a skinny blond girl at the center of the row of windows. Max was a…girl?! "You're Max?!" I cried out over the rushing wind. The girl heard me and nodded ecstatically and rushed to the end of the row of windows to board up the last window. It was roaring so ferociously outside now that the wind was pressing against the already boarded windows. There were three windows left so I grabbed the wood from the area under the window beside Max and began to slam the nails into the wood. I saw Max smirk out of the corner of my eye. "Bella sent me in to help you out," I said. "She always does worry," Max said and nodded as she struggled to reach the very top of the window. She was maybe 5". Max finally nailed down the final board on the window and smirked smugly at me. Our eyes met and we both froze, despite the roaring wind.

Max's pale features were perfect on her face, giving her a youthful air of herself. She had blond hair down to her waist that blew ferociously around her in the wind. She was amazingly skinny and then there were her eyes. Her eyes were a chocolate brown almost exactly like Bella's when she was human. But Max's eyes gave off an immediate spark; her eyes showed excitement and leadership. She was amazingly independent, I could tell by the look of her eyes. She had the most wonderful smile, even when it was shifted into a smirk like now. She was too sexy for her own good. And I knew what happened when I met her eyes….I had imprinted.

Max's POV!!

The wind roared around me and the boy. "I'm Max," I cried out over the wind and held out my hand. The boy stuck his hammer in his mouth, grinned at me and shook my hand. Then he took out the hammer and went back to work. "I'm Jacob," He said. I smiled in a knowing way, I guess. Well I guess it looked knowing. But what did I know…? Oh, yeah! This storm wasn't natural! Speaking of which… I went back to boarding up the windows, taking the window beside Jacob and beginning to board it up. As if the storm knew that its chance to blow in was coming to a close, it let loose a wild rage of wind. I ground my teeth together in fear that it might split right off with the force of the wind but I kept on boarding up the window. Jacob took a giant step away from his window that he had finished and blocked me from the wind. "I'll take this one," Jacob cried out louder, his voice now requiring the volume over the wind. I looked up at him, preparing to be stubborn with my hands already planted on my hips when the wind let loose yet another outburst of wind. This time the wind blew off the boards on the windows. Jacob immediately shielded me with his body, as if acting on instinct and protecting me from the wind. I took the shield and curled into his chest. Hey, he was a good boy; it's not like I objected to it. He had yet to prove himself an enemy. Wait; did I really just say that?! Forget it. Jacob's body was warm over mine, burning so ferociously and yet comforting me. It was nice to have someone so warm in this wind. Okay, add that to the forgetful list. I clutched my hands onto the front of Jacob's T-shirt as the wind blew in.

Wood chips sprayed us both, adding cuts and bruises to our arms in patterns of the wind. The wind either calmed down or there was just no more wood to spray around because it eventually stalled. Stuff was still whirling around the school so I was guessing the whole wood part. But Jacob got most of the cuts and bruises thanks to his faithful act. "Thanks," I said as I let go of his T-shirt reluctantly. For some reason I just wanted to stay in his arms. "C'mon, kids, it's too dangerous in here!" Mr. Hagen called from the doorway. He was more cut and bruised than both Jacob and me. I grabbed Jacob by the arm and pulled him along out of the room. Everyone was rushing to the school basement. We'd be safe in the basement, I hoped. I had always heard that you go to the basement when there's a tornado. As if it was following us, the wind blew off each door behind us, trying to pin us against the wall. But I just pulled on Jacob's arm more so that he went into the basement first. "Go," I cried out as I stomped back up the steps. Jacob froze as students flooded in around him, trying to squeeze into the basement. He went down reluctantly, seeing how much his body was blocking the safety of the students. I smirked in an "oh, great" sarcastic way as I rushed out away. I didn't really trust the teachers to get every student into the basement on their own. I tried my best to keep on searching the classrooms, grabbing every caught teenager that I found. When I was done with the school, I had six students on my hands. Each of them looked too scared. "Everyone, keep a handle on the person next to you," I cried out over the wind as I grabbed the nearest girl's hand and led her to the nearest entrance to the basement. I let them go in first before I finally ran into the stairwell directly before a vending machine nearly pancake-squashed me. Now the doorway to that hall was blocked. The doorways all led to the main lobby of the basement so we'd be able to get out with every other student. It was a damn large basement about the size of the school itself and with small windows at the very top, very much out of everyone's reach. I wasn't worried right then though. No, not very worried at all.

Not then, at least.


	3. Don't put off sad until happy comes

AN: Okay, so review as much as possible. This is my third chapter in the past hour; YAY!! It is now 5:52. Well, by the time I'm done with this chapter it won't be the same hour. I'll be pulling little skits into the chapters now because despite the name (reapersama101) I really am just a fluff-ball. Except for when I write lemons; this will possibly become a lemon if I feel like it. Ooh! *Blush*. P.S. I will get back to Max's POV as soon as possible. I know; I miss her too.

Chapter Three: Bella's POV

I rushed into Edward's arms through the crowd. "Are you alright, love?" He asked as he stroked my hair quietly. I nodded. "You know that a simple tornado can't do anything to us," I said, too quietly for anyone to hear but I still clutched onto my beloved husband. I just hoped that everyone back home had taken care of Renesmee. "But Max and Jacob," I suddenly remembered, gasping. "I haven't seen them yet," I said and looked over above the crowds. Suddenly there was a loud bang and just the slightest hint of blood. I looked towards the doorway opposite of the basement and immediately saw Max rolling down the steps violently, after six other people. "She must've gone out to find anyone in the classes," Edward said with a soft smile. I smiled as well, trying to keep my chest moving with the illusion that I was breathing. I didn't want to risk it. I rushed through the crowds towards my beloved friend. "Max, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine," Max said grimly as she swiped off her pants. Her hair was dirty was some dust from the debris outside no doubt. "Where's Jacob?" I asked. "He's down here; I left him a bit ago," Max said but when she looked around she looked doubtful. "I really hope he didn't follow me. If he did, he'll only be led to a blocked doorway," Max said and jabbed her thumb at the vending machine that blocked the doorway. "Ooh, I hope not," I said and went back to biting my thumbnail. "Jacob is right, you really do look like a child when you do that," Edward said. I looked at him, confused, until I saw Jacob behind him. I squealed and rushed into my best friend's arms. "Well, you look dusty; you really did follow me, now, didn't you?" Max asked, nodding to Jacob. Jacob smirked and gave one of his famous "what could I do?" shrugs. Max rolled her eyes. "And I wouldn't be so relieved, too," Jacob said and jabbed his own thumb at the doorway opposite of the one we stood in front of now. "That one's block too," Jacob said. Edward and I exchanged a glance and ran off to find the rest of the Cullens. If we got hungry…well, then this whole basement wouldn't be so crowded anymore.

Max's POV

I watched as Bella and Edward rushed off. Ella squealed as she ran up to me, nearly crying. She was sniffling, though, if that counts. "Max!! I was so scared!!" She cried out. Now she was crying. "Oh, it's alright, Ells," I said as I patted her hair while she hugged me. "Did you get hurt?" I asked. Ella shook her head, sniffling. "Oh, Jacob, this is my sister, Ella," I said once I remembered he was there. Jacob held out his hand and Ella shook it after a quick encouraging nod from me. "He's one of the exchange students," I added, knowing this would cheer her right up. And it did! Ella immediately gaped, forgetting all about her looks and began to ramble off questions of why he came here and such. "I'm going to go make sure that all the teachers are here," I said to her after placing a hand on her arm. "You never can leave your leadership behind, now can you," Ella grumbled. I smirked and nodded. I winked quickly at the two and headed off to find the teachers. I was going to be in charge of this if no one else was. If it was left up to those teachers, the six students I found would be dead. I rushed off to find the teachers lining the perimeter of the basement while some worked on the vending machines.

It turned out that we had had to cry out for help after the second day of non-stop storming. It finally calmed down on the morning of the second day and now the fire department could be heard from behind the vending machines. "Help us out!" Some kids were crying out. The vending machines were really jammed so they had to cut them down. I just shrugged as they took down the machines with sledgehammers. One of the cold pops from the freezer machine rolled out and I picked it up. I took a sip out of it and then handed it down to some of the more thirsty kids. Jacob had kept beside me since I came back from checking out the teachers yesterday, making sure I didn't do something insane. I rolled my eyes. "So, you got a boyfriend?" Jacob suddenly asked. I raised my eyebrows. "No," I said. Was he offering?

I didn't wait for much longer after the vending machines were gone. I growled angrily at the sight of my car. Whoever caused this storm was going to die!! Then I remembered something. If I had flown up to the sky and absorbed the electricity, I could've saved us from the trouble. I shook the thought out of my head as I grabbed onto Ella's hand and led her down the road. We'd have to walk; we could walk. So we walked. And when we got home, we soaked our feet. "Jeez," Ella and I groaned in unison as we sat side by side in the living room. Our feet were bleeding. And that's when I decided to give up my height for comfort.

I went to bed later that night only to fight through the sounds of growling. I immediately thought "Erasers" but when I checked outside my room there were wolf-like figures. I know; Erasers are wolf-like figures. But these were larger and more…humane. I sat down on the window seat of my house as I watched one russet wolf morph before my very eyes into a very naked Jacob. I raised my eyebrows but I kept my comments to myself. That was until he climbed through my window, now in a full pair of jeans. I smirked at him and stood from my window seat. We didn't speak but we seemed to be explaining ourselves silently. It wasn't need though. So instead Jacob lifted a hand softly to the back of my neck and pulled my face to his. We kissed in a long slow motion that immediately sped up.

I guess that earned us the rights to be boyfriend and girlfriend. The next day he took suggestion to kiss me in public, but I didn't mind. He held my hand in a protective possessive way, but I didn't mind. I guess these days I was just so happy that I just didn't mind. Huh, call that weird for you. But like everything else in my life; don't put off sad until happy has come in.


End file.
